the_fantasy_odysseyfandomcom-20200214-history
Lorcan Storm
}}| }px]] |- ! colspan="2" style="background-color:#a47719; color:#ffffff;" | Biographical Information |- |'Full Name' | Lorcan Storm |- |'Nicknames' |Lor |- |'Dragon Tongue Title' |Jelmāzma iōragon dāervesmāstan (The Calm Before The Storm) |- | Homeland |Ealdor, the Elven Dominion |- |'Born' |1192 AD |- |'Died' |n/a |- |'Occupation' |Taren Kano (Prince Commander) of Knighton and the Phoenix Order |- |'Coat of Arms at Birth' | |- |'Personal Coat of Arms' | |- ! colspan="2" style="background-color:#a47719; color:#ffffff;" | Physical Description |- |'Race' |Daemon (Rose Storm's Soul Incarnate) |- |'Gender' |Male |- |'Height' |6' 1" (1.85 m) |- |'Hair color' |'In his tiger form' - Orange/chestnut, dark brown, white and black, short, coarse and thick. In his human form - Dark brown, scruffy and unkempt |- |'Eye color' |'In tiger form' - Jade green although sometimes they appear yellow, and other times they appear blue. In human form '- Light Brown |- |'Distinguishing Features |His ability to transform between a tiger and a human at will. |- |'Languages Spoken' |English, Elvish and Greek |- ! colspan="2" style="background-color:#a47719; color:#ffffff;" | Family |- |'Parents' *Rose Storm † - He is a creation of her mind, but she always treated him like her son, and he thought of her as his mother. |- |'Siblings' *Torani Storm - Younger Sister *Loki Vastra (aka Seth Storm) - Younger Brother |- |'Spouse(s)' * Rose Storm II (until her death in 1234) |- |'Children' * Rosalie Storm - Daughter (his very own daemon/soul incarnate) |- |'Other Family Members' *Gwaine Calvierri - Honourary Brother-in-Law *Seifa Theirin - Niece *Flynn Calvierri - Nephew *Mithian Calvierri - Niece *Eira Calvierri - Niece *Laini Storm - Adopted Niece *Kyra Spyros - Honourary Aunt † *Achilles of Myrmidon - Honourary Uncle † *Eldin Sunweaver - Cousin *Lyra Sunweaver- Cousin-in-law † *Panos of Myrmidon - Honourary cousin *Samiyah of Myrmidon - Honourary cousin-in-law *Keras Ksenia - Aunt *Hector Storm † - Uncle *Lucan Storm † - Uncle |} Lorcan Storm is a very unique individual who started out life as a talking tiger cub. Being a creation of Rose Storm's mind - her soul incarnate of 'daemon' in fact - means that he has no real parents and is a creation of magic. However, as Rose Storm was his 'creator' he often considered her to be his mother. This therefore makes him brother to Torani Storm and uncle to Seifa Theirin, Flynn Calvierri, Mithian Calvierri and Eira Calvierri, and the adoptive uncle of Laini Storm. He is also Prince of Ealdor (though not eligible for the throne, considering his 'unusual' circumstances), and a recently elected councillor to Shaina Storm, daughter of his childhood friend and 'crush', Lyra of Elis. 'History' Creation Some time after the War of Midas, Rose was messing about with magic (a very bad habit she had), when she accidentally created a 'living memory' of sorts. Lorcan was created from her mind, and so is technically a part of her, even though he is unique, individual and very independant...not to mention a completely different species to her. At first the pair wondered what the hell was going on, and avoided each other at all costs. But there was no denying the strange connection linking them, so eventually curiosity won them both over and they soon became friends. Amazed at the fact she'd just stumbled across a talking tiger cub, Rose was so fascinated with him that she didn't see the danger they were in. Lorcan warned her, and in effect saved both their lives with this early warning. After that, Rose vowed to keep and look after him, and Lorcan promised to look out for her in return. He would never leave her side, and went everywhere with her, like a stripy guard dog...or rather, guard cat. The wizard who provided Rose with the magical item that created Lorcan could not explain how or what happened, but both Rose and Lorcan soon found that they didn't care, and actually enjoyed one another's company. 'Growing Up' A Man About Town Supreme Governor Tragedy in Elysum Civil War Tragedy in Elis The Order of the Phoenix Rose Storm II 'Gallery' Tiger Cub windows 7 wallpaper by NhoCyk.jpg|As a baby, before he learned the art of 'shape shifting' Amur-Tiger-Snow-amur-tigers-27124351-1024-768.jpg|King of Cool - In his tiger form Tiger-wallpapers-latest.jpg|Feeling lazy Tiger4.jpg Tiger wallpaper by katamaci456-d5384ka.jpg Tiger Snow.jpg Z 9d83ed37.jpg|Husband and wife. Cute-rose-and-the-doctor-26168185-640-352.jpg|True Love's Kiss lorcan 2.jpg|As Taren Kano of the Phoenix Order Category:Male Category:Royalty Category:Storm Category:Second Generation Category:Sorcery Category:Misc. Race